User talk:Damage3245
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Chapter 1! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Relikz (talk) 17:37, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Categories They were removed since this wiki doesnt make pages per volumes. I understand that you're imitating the Boku no Hero Academia Wiki & WikiOnePunch-Man Wiki format but such major changes were never discussed with the whole wiki or to the admins themselves. The way i see it you're just doing things on your own. I don't believe those categories are typical on any manga since this wiki along with the fairy tail wiki and many more doesnt follow that format. I don't mind for it to be implemented but isn't it better to actually talk to an admin first in order to update and add such format to the wiki policies found here. 17:54, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I tried talking to someone who I am guessing is an admin on the Discord server and they essentially said that it was unnecessary but their overall tone indicated they were extremely resistant to change or suggestions. I find this pretty discouraging as it doesn't give me a lot of reason to contribute to the wiki if my very first changes are quickly revoked and any future discussion seems impossible. For what it is worth, I am a moderator on both the MHA and OPM Wiki's and things seem a lot more free over there. Damage3245 (talk) 18:00, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I get what you're saying and according to one admin they dont mind changes as long as its implemented properly, i think one reason some of them are unsure about the idea is because this wiki currently has a very few active editors and the worst thing that could happen is that a lot of things get implemented and no one end up doing them or maintaining them in the long run. Like i said i don't mind the idea but i personally doubt ill be able to do and maintain it in the future. If it were implemented i just hope the admin themselves or other active editors get to update and create those new formats. As you can see the wiki is not very active and since the manga is pretty new we are still hoping for more editors to join and make more changes all over the wiki but if that doesnt happen than maintaining a more simplified and familiar format is the best option but that's just my opinion. 18:11, October 7, 2018 (UTC) One of the things I am addicted to is maintaining categories are properly named and properly placed on the right pages. If permitted, I would like to volunteer to go through the current set of categories and point out some that I feel would be useful to implement. I also would be interested in taking up the role in creating and maintaining Fight pages. I noticed the List of Fights page that currently exists is being considered for deletion but I would be able to maintain that too. Damage3245 (talk) 18:15, October 7, 2018 (UTC) If you want to, i think it could be a good thing, as for the fights the reason it was decided to no longer implement it is based on the problems encountered from other wikis mainly lacking editors to make and maintain it, to the point that it is supposed to be made without any biases or not in a fanboyish way. It was unanimously decided by the admins to no longer make fight and event pages but i think they can be swayed once they realized that a lot of active editors are willing to consistently contribute. I just hope you wanting to do all of those things won't backfire on you and end up being overwhelmed especially if you are do those alone. But i'm just a rollback user and i mainly maintain the current format the best i can. You have to talk to the admins first that way they are onboard and on the same page with you and your ideas.